Je chante un baiser
by demonsashu
Summary: [KakashiKurenai]On dirait que quelqu'un a embrassé notre pauvre ninja ! lol one shot


**Auteur : Demonsashu**

Disclamer : Les personnages ont la chance de ne pas m'appartenir lol ,et je fais ça uniquementpour le fun .

Chanson : Chansons « le baiser » (ne m'appartient pas non plus) utilisée partiellement .

**Je chante un Baiser**

Il était 18h 00 , Kakashi rentrait de sa journée d'entraînement avec son équipe et celle de Kiba, sur le chemin ,i l ne voyait pas à trois pas devant lui à cause du brouillard .Mais il était heureux ,il fredonnait et tournait sur lui même …

Elle m'a embrassé ,j'ai du mal à y croire ,Kurenai m'a embrassé !Elle m'a vraiment embrassé ,et elle a pas fait semblant…J'ai encore le cœur qui bat fort .Je vais plus avalé ma salive pour garder son goût ..merde ,je suis con je vais baver !

**Je chante un baiser**

**Je chante un baiser osé**

**Sur mes lèvres déposé**

**Par une inconnue que j'ai croisée**

**Je chante un baiser…**

Ouais ,Kurenai c'est pas vraiment une inconnue …Depuis le temps que je la connais ,que je la regarde ! alalala ,je suis tellement heureux ,je peux pas m'empêcher de chantonner …

**Marchant dans la brume**

**Le cœur démoli par une**

**Sur le chemin des dunes**

**La plage de Malo Bray-Dunes**

Je ne vois rien devant moi ,il y a trop de brouillard je sais même pas où je vais , je crois que je me dirige vers la plage ,de toute façon une douche froide ne me fera pas de mal .J'ai le cœur qui bat encore un peu vite ,ça m'a tout chamboulé…Et tout ça pour un baiser ,je suis fou moi ,on dirait un gamin !

**Elle s'est avancée**

**Rien n'avait été organisé…**

C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ,elle m'a embrassé sans prévenir ,elle est si spontanée …N'empêche que j'ai eu peur sur le coup ,j'ai failli la frapper par réflexe ,quel abruti je fais ,heureusement que c'est pas arrivé !

**Autour de moi elle a mis ses bras croisés**

**Et ses yeux se sont fermés fermés …**

Je me rappelle ses bras autour de mon cou ,son odeur …elle sent la lavande ,j'adore la lavande !J'arrête pas d'éternuer, j'espère que j'y suis pas allergique ce serait con !

Je me rappelle son écharpe violette ,comme ses yeux ,et ses cheveux bruns ,si doux …

**Jugez ma fortune**

**Sous l'écharpe les boucles brunes**

**C'est vrai qu'en blonde j'ai des lacunes**

**En blonde j'ai des lacunes**

De toutes façon ,y'a presque pas de blondes à Konoha .

**Oh le grand air**

**Tournez le vent la dune à l'envers**

**Tournez le ciel et tournez la terre**

**Tournez tournez le grand air**

Que la vie est belle ,mais il faut que j'arrête de tourner moi aussi , j'ai mal au crâne maintenant .. Mais je suis tellement heureux !dada da dam dam…

**Toi qui a mis**

**Sur ma langue ta langue amie…**

Au début c'était un baiser normal ,puis elle a mis la langue ,ouais ses baisers ont un bon goût …Je l'ai encore sur la langue ce ptit goût, elle recommence quand elle veut .Mais j'ai quel goût moi ? C'est la que j'ai faillit la repousser…J'aurai du mâcher un chewing-gum avant parce que là …

**Et dans mon cœur un décalcomanie**

**Marqué liberté liberté chérie**

**Je donne des parts**

**Pour ce moment délicieux hasard…**

J'ai un truc bizarre dans la poitrine ,j'ai le cœur qui va trop vite ,j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ! Enfin c'était bien agréable ,mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que mon chewing-gum n'aurait pas té de trop …parce que je devais avoir un goût de saké …

**Si tout est moyen**

**Si la vie est un film de rien**

**Ce passage-là était vraiment bien**

**Ce passage-là était bien**

J'ai déjà embrassé beaucoup de filles ,mais la je suis tout chamboulé ,peut être parce qu'elle m'a pas trop demandé ma permission…Ma vie est vraiment banale en ce moment ,mais ce baiser …c'était vraiment bien …

**Elle est repartie**

**Un air lassé de reine alanguie**

Et puis elle a coupé le baiser ,et m'a dit à demain ,enfin je m'en rappelle pas bien ,je reprenais mon souffle ,j'avais du mal à me concentrer a ce moment là …Elle est repartit ,sans explication comme si rien ne s'était passé « à demain Kakashi » …j'ai du rester planté 5 bonnes minutes…

Tiens j'ai retrouvé mon chemin ,je suis bientôt arrivé…Y'a toujours autant de brouillard ;

Je continue de chantonner ,en me passant le langue sur les lèvres…Da dan da dan dam…

**Je chante un baiser**

**Je chante un baiser osé**

**Sur mes lèvres déposé**

Demain c'est moi qui l'embrasse…(avec une pastille de menthe )…

**FIN**

Voilà , c'était ma première song fic (j'ai un peu repris l'idée de l'auteur sensualité ,mais c'était une trop bonne idée ,enfin c'est pas la même chose quand même !non mais lol

REVIEWS ? toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues


End file.
